


【永飞】Wingardium Leviosa

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: ——但最后我们都会相爱。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, 永飞
Kudos: 12





	【永飞】Wingardium Leviosa

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
1\. HP paro，Gryffindor宝生永梦，Ravenclaw镜飞彩，时间为七年级。  
2\. 含有部分和假面骑士Build的crossover，含有明确兔龙。  
3\. 部分灵感来源于HP第一部及中岛美嘉的歌曲「桜色舞うころ」。  
4\. 弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Ex-Aid、假面骑士Build导演及编剧所有。

格兰芬多的宝生永梦终于追到了拉文克劳的镜飞彩。

请注意，我亲爱的读者们，这并不是从O.W.L.中存活下来并即将紧张备考N.E.W.T.的霍格沃茨七年级生们为了缓解过重的备考压力而使用「终于」一词让这则新闻听起来更具爆炸性以调剂繁忙的学院生活，也并不是因为这两人的名气才让这则新闻迅速传开；尽管任何一个学院的人都能对这两人的事迹津津乐道——以「天才玩家M」闻名的宝生永梦从魔法棋到魁地奇没有玩不转的游戏，而作为「天才医生」的镜飞彩更是从四年级开始就在医疗翼担任治疗师助手，但更加让人注意的是这两人的友谊——又或者现在该称作「爱情」——故事。去问问任何一个学院的人吧。任何一个格兰芬多都能告诉你宝生永梦在魁地奇球场上作为找球手训练时是怎样因为看见镜飞彩在看台边看书而装作追踪金色飞贼从他面前来回飞过，而任何一个斯莱特林，以檀黎斗为首，都能把宝生永梦偷偷溜入他们院长储藏室为镜飞彩找稀有的魔药材料而被发现并因此处理了整整一个月的蝾螈尾巴的故事翻来覆去讲上好几遍——不，这当然不是我们对格兰芬多反复抢走学院杯和魁地奇冠军的报复，也没有任何人为添加的夸张成分，檀黎斗如是说；至于赫奇帕奇，他们能够告诉你宝生永梦和镜飞彩是怎样经常趁着神奇动物保护课之前的空隙在禁林边缘散步，海格的动物们已经对他们熟悉到见面也无动于衷；而拉文克劳，啊，就算是常年沉浸在书本中的小鹰们也会控诉拉文克劳休息室里突然出现的格兰芬多，谁知道天才玩家连休息室门口的猜谜游戏也能迅速通关？好在他们不同于斯莱特林对格兰芬多的敌对，否则那个鹰状门环就不得不为隔三差五被要求更换进门谜语而从青铜愁成银色。

总而言之，整个霍格沃茨的学生都知晓这两人自一年级起就建立起来的牢不可破的友谊，而看出宝生永梦在追求镜飞彩的人更是遍布四大学院。当那天泷川纱羽一手牵头的由Nascita主办的校园小报被猫头鹰送到各个学院的餐桌上，伴着圣诞假期归来的第一份牛奶布丁被送上桌面，所有被卷进宝生永梦的追求事件中和仅仅作为旁观的人们都松了一口气——这意思是，基本上就是所有霍格沃茨的学生了。某些人也许比另外一些更加感到了久违的轻松，比如第一个看破他们关系向暧昧发展却迟迟不能捅破的九条贵利矢，再比如身为斯莱特林却时常和格兰芬多们待在一起的、总被宝生永梦请教恋爱经验的桐生战兔（关于他自己为什么是斯莱特林这一点，桐生战兔在接受泷川纱羽的采访时对当时作为葛城巧被分进斯莱特林一事表达了充分的委屈）。也有极少数人表现出仿佛听闻伏地魔又复生一样的震撼，比如刚刚提到的桐生战兔的恋人万丈龙我，他在早餐桌上接连打翻了好几杯南瓜汁，如果不是坐在旁边的格里斯按住他，他下一秒就要冲向格兰芬多长桌的另一端抓着宝生永梦的领口问个清楚；再比如更加单纯的、因为读到这则消息而差点被草莓可颂呛到的Poppy Pipopapo，并在就坐在旁边的宝生永梦关切问她要不要喝点牛奶缓解一下时拼命摇头，竭力阻止自己的目光投向正对面拉文克劳长桌上镜飞彩的方向，像是只要接过了宝生永梦的牛奶下一次黑魔法防御课上就会被镜飞彩决斗切除。

那么，让我们再将这件事总结一下，说得更清楚一些：格兰芬多的天才玩家M，宝生永梦，在和拉文克劳的天才医生镜飞彩做了六年朋友以后，终于成功「Level Up」成了恋人。

宝生永梦和镜飞彩遇见是在一年级的魔咒课上。因为在来教室路上意外摔了一跤而错过楼梯变化的格兰芬多莽撞冲入教室时上课铃已经响过，好在弗利维教授对一年级新生的迟到现象充满谅解，只让他尽快入座。小狮子们已经在课前吵吵嚷嚷挤成了一团，唯一留的位置刚好和小鹰们接壤。宝生永梦往那个方向望去，栗色头发的拉文克劳正安静垂着头看书，尚且稚嫩的脸庞上有种超越年龄的镇静。他抱着书和笔记本过去坐下，对方不声不响，好像根本没意识到身边多了一个人。宝生永梦小心敲了敲他面前的桌子，终于让沉浸于书本的拉文克劳抬起头来，用那一双柔软的焦糖色眼眸疑惑注视他；他迅速伸出手去，笑容灿烂得像盛夏阳光下的蜂蜜，“我是宝生永梦！来自格兰芬多。”

“……镜飞彩，拉文克劳。”

他们要学习的魔咒说难也不难，说简单又太过于高估一年级生。洁白轻盈的羽毛在长桌上一字排开，好像一口气就能让它们飞向高空。弗利维教授挥舞着魔杖做了基础示范，随着清晰的咒语声教师桌上的羽毛飘浮起来，稳稳固定在空中，而当他说自由练习的时候，那些羽毛如同浸透了水一般沉沉贴在一年级生们的桌面上。宝生永梦生疏地按照要求挥动魔杖，念出咒语时好像在念「ウィんがディん」一类的不知所云的东西，自做完自我介绍以后一直沉默的镜飞彩蓦然出声了：“是‘Wingardium’。”

“Winga…din?”

镜飞彩皱着眉看了他一眼，好像在疑惑为什么会有人连这么简单的咒语也念不好；随后他握着魔杖规整划过虚空，平静念出那句飘浮咒语——

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

那片羽毛轻盈地飘向空中，在从巨大木窗后透入的将尘埃都照得清晰可见的阳光中打了个旋，随后停在了半空，在地面上投下一小片柔和的阴影。弗利维教授发出了明显的赞叹声，随着给拉文克劳加分的声音响起宝生永梦带着惊叹抓住了镜飞彩未持魔杖的那只手，热情又恳切地，“太厉害了，飞彩，教教我吧！”

不管镜飞彩怎么想，宝生永梦都坚定地认为那就是他们友谊的开端。混血的小狮子对魔法世界的一切都充满了好奇和探索心，而纯血的小鹰不得不接受他多了一个会拼命问他各种莫名其妙问题的尾巴的事实。宝生永梦还将他介绍给他的朋友们，所以他认识了在变形课上表现卓越的Poppy，一见面就吵架的花家大我，总是将巫师袍松垮披在身上而被麦格教授逮到好几次的九条贵利矢，以及更后来，在黑魔法防御课上总是和格兰芬多针锋相对的、自称最强斯莱特林的檀黎斗。他们甚至在四年级、镜飞彩因为一次意外袭击事故而成为医疗翼助手后成立了专攻黑魔法防御的俱乐部CR。与在他们之后、比他们小一届的桐生战兔和石动美空成立的Nascita不同，CR不需要借助有求必应屋的帮助来进行聚会，反而是因为镜飞彩的要求直接在医疗翼开辟了场地。宝生永梦时常觉得镜飞彩是因为他才如此重视CR的成立这件事情，但他不能拿这件事去直白地问镜飞彩，毫无疑问他会得到的答案是“不”。看得最开的九条贵利矢躺在格兰芬多的壁炉前一边抄他从镜飞彩那里借来的魔药学笔记一边拍着他的肩膀笑，“很明显啊，我们的天才医生就是因为你才这样。”

宝生永梦回想起那件事仍然心有余悸。那天是格兰芬多对战斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛，作为队长和找球手的他追着金色飞贼冲上了遍布阴霾的天空，而檀黎斗紧随其后。那条不知从哪儿跑出来的匈牙利树蜂径直穿过厚重云翳向他冲过来，在他抓住金色飞贼的一刻猛然将他撞下了扫帚；接着他感到刺骨的冰冷，隐藏在云层中的黑色幽灵飘浮出来，以惊人的绝望的力道将他重新抓住扫帚的力气连同那强烈的比赛即将获胜的喜悦吸走。他昏昏沉沉摔下了千米高空，是镜飞彩第一个发现了异样，呼神护卫召出的雪白独角兽向着他冲了过去；同样也是镜飞彩，在他落地时第一个从看台边冲到他身边，以一个最简单的恢复如初将他摔断的骨头接好，迅速熟练得好像练习过上百遍。“如果不是镜飞彩……”医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人在他醒来以后告诉他，那几根被折断的肋骨就会刺穿他的肺部从而让他丧命。

显然，这次袭击究竟来源于谁是他们无法调查出来的事情，神奇动物保护课上也为了学生的生命安全着想而防止他们与真龙接近，所以唯一能预防的就只有摄魂怪一件事了。CR成立的第一天镜飞彩就教了所有人呼神护卫，那并不是一个简单的、在早餐桌上就能练习好的咒语，直到一周后，镜飞彩自后握着宝生永梦的手指导他摆正确姿势，宝生永梦才成功地将他的守护神召唤了出来。那只拉布拉多巡回犬仅仅出现了几分钟，也许更短，但足够贴到镜飞彩脚边亲昵打转了。宝生永梦带着点被戳破心思的微妙尴尬想将它收回来，镜飞彩却没再看他的守护神，转而去训斥花家大我的魔杖姿势太拙劣。毫无疑问那次集会又以镜飞彩和花家大我的争执为结束，但自那之后，宝生永梦意外成了呼神护卫熟练程度甚至超过镜飞彩的人。

宝生永梦正式认识到他喜欢镜飞彩是五年级的圣诞舞会，在得知CR中唯一的女孩Poppy被檀黎斗率先邀请走了以后他一时陷入了即将面对毫无舞伴前往舞会的恐慌。但镜飞彩看起来和他一样不曾邀请谁前往，因此他想着或许可以就和镜飞彩前去，他们可以不跳舞，趁着那个时间溜上天文塔去看一场几天前就被桐生战兔在天文课上预测出来的流星。而真正到了舞会那一天他看见百濑小姫穿过人群向镜飞彩走来的时候那一句“要不要去天文塔”卡在了喉咙中，带着点灌下水仙球根制成的魔药的苦涩，而镜飞彩轻轻瞥了他一眼，一转眼就带着百濑小姫汇入了舞池。他看着身着礼服、身姿挺拔如玉的镜飞彩在柔和温润的烛光下旋转，第一次明确地在舌尖上尝到了嫉妒的味道。尽管在那之后他拐弯抹角问出了镜飞彩答应百濑小姫只是因为父辈熟识的原因，他 要追求镜飞彩的决心却也坚定了下来。彼时四年级的桐生战兔和万丈龙我还不曾在一起，但在圣诞假期归来以后宝生永梦惊异得知了他们在一起的消息，从此CR的领头人开始隔三差五往Nascita跑，一度让泷川纱羽以为宝生永梦其实是想追求桐生战兔。——当然，在九条贵利矢看来，那简直是无稽之谈。

至于现在，在他们的霍格沃茨生涯只剩下最后一学期时，宝生永梦终于能名正言顺地把圣诞假之后的第一块牛奶布丁留给镜飞彩，并且在接受泷川纱羽的采访时光明正大地说他在O.W.L.考试后决定去圣芒戈工作有很大一部分镜飞彩的原因。镜飞彩的父亲是圣芒戈的在任院长，因此镜飞彩已经有了——哪怕只是假期——在正式医院工作的经验。宝生永梦在圣诞节时去了镜飞彩家，也借此蹭到了在医院实习的机会；圣诞节送往医院的病例比平时更多，谁也想象不到巫师们会以怎样的方式来庆祝圣诞。但尽管是度过了一个充满各式魔药气息的假期，对于宝生永梦来说，能够和镜飞彩一起工作，没有比这更好的圣诞节了。

而N.E.W.T.的考试一天比一天近了。在新晋的知名校园恋人的新闻过后所有七年级生又重新投入进了紧张的复习。宝生永梦倒没觉得自己有什么会通不过的危险，镜飞彩倒是充分展现出了作为一个拉文克劳的态度，哪怕是两人独处的时刻也会提醒宝生永梦记得背书。三月的一个下午宝生永梦躺在镜飞彩腿上复习镜飞彩准备抽背他的书，日光透过新生的碧绿树叶斑斑点点洒在他们身上，身下草坡的清新青草气息萦绕在鼻端。宝生永梦眯着眼看了一会儿那些复杂的魔药制作流程，蓦然松了手让书本盖在他脸上，闷闷出声，“再过几天就是最后的去霍格莫德的日子了，飞彩さん有什么想法吗？”

镜飞彩将那本魔药学拿起来，低下头在一片湿漉漉的阴影中注视他，“不，没有。你不会又有什么新想法吧，研修医？”

“当然了，我可是天才玩家M啊！”宝生永梦一瞬间精神抖擞地坐了起来，侧过身去握住镜飞彩的手，声音轻快得像露珠从草叶上滑落，“我们回国看樱花吧！”

他得到了镜飞彩的一个爆栗，正正中中在额头中央。镜飞彩看起来很想解剖格兰芬多的大脑构造以弄清楚是什么样的因素导致他在考试来临之前还有回国的想法。但宝生永梦很快揉了揉额头笑起来，信誓旦旦地向他保证，“我有办法从霍格莫德回国，我们当天去当天就能回来。”

他的「方法」显然不可能是飞路粉了，短期内他们也没有从魔法部拿到出国许可的可能。所以当宝生永梦把他带到尖叫棚屋外的柳树下，而一个身披黑色斗篷的人向他们示意面前的那个黄铜罐子时，镜飞彩已经有所预料。宝生永梦拉着他的手一起触碰上了那个罐子，一瞬间——在挤压和延伸后——他们站在了东京的小巷中。宝生永梦舒了一口气，把巫师袍脱了下来塞进延伸袋，他随意穿了件红色的T恤，和镜飞彩正式的西装衬衫加领带比起来像下一秒就要融入游戏厅的气氛中去。好在就算他们两人中他是更加熟悉麻瓜世界的那一个他也没有带镜飞彩去游戏厅约会的意图，径直上了最近的电车去东京大学。三月正是樱花盛开的时节，他们从医学部前的小道一路过去，两旁的樱花盛开得像大团大团柔软的云朵，雪白的或粉色的，连绵成一片灿烂梦境。宝生永梦伸了个懒腰认真问镜飞彩，“如果我们不是巫师的话，可能就会在这样的校园中学习，飞彩さん想过那样的生活吗？”

他其实想问的是你想过我们可能错过的那种生活吗，但仅仅修习过麻瓜研究学且也从未在麻瓜世界中生活过的镜飞彩竟奇迹般地领会了他的意思，一手垂下去和他十指相扣，语调带着轻描淡写的平静，“我不会那样想，格兰芬多。”

“如果我们以那样的方式生活，我们就不会在霍格沃茨遇见，也不会有现在这一刻了。”

“但也许另一个世界的我们会有那样的生活，”宝生永梦坚持他的想法，“然后我以另一种方式遇见你，说不定比现在晚一些，但最后都会走到这条樱花路上来。”

——但最后我们都会相爱。

镜飞彩叹了一口气，时常绷紧的唇线松开来露出柔和的笑意。宝生永梦带着未竟之语侧身去亲吻他，在唇齿缠绵间隙中无声念出那句咒语，「Wingardium Leviosa」，于是他们身侧的樱花花瓣纷纷飞扬起来，交错过那些他们可能错过的、在教室中以书本遮挡的亲吻，交错过他们可能拥有的共骑一辆自行车去海边的回忆，交错过他们不曾生活过的校园，温柔又轻盈地将他们包裹在春日的和风中，带着他们共同分享的整整七年的魔法世界的记忆落上唇瓣。他们也许错过了一些时光，但有更加璀璨惊艳的时光将空隙弥补，所以殊途同归，所以并无惋惜，而且他们还有未来，明亮的被樱花簇拥的未来。宝生永梦不再是那个连飘浮咒都念不准的格兰芬多，镜飞彩也不再是独自一人钻研书本的拉文克劳，霍格沃茨的过往种种如一条长河，流到这个节点上就将汇入汪洋大海，而在此刻，在东京的樱花树下，无论是宝生永梦还是镜飞彩，都已经做好了携手共度的准备。

最后宝生永梦扣紧镜飞彩的手，笑容还像他们第一次见面那样灿烂，“我们要赶紧回去啦，别让CR的大家等急了。”


End file.
